Foster's Home For Imaginary Eds
Foster's Home For Imaginary Eds is a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, made by The Eds Rock. Summary The Eds pretend to be imaginary friends so they can live at Foster's. Their plan goes well until they find out they might get adopted. Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Mac *Bloo *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Goo *Frankie *Mr. Herriman Story 'Chapter 1' The story starts with Edd waiting outside Peach Creek Junior High on a Thursday afternoon. Ed and Eddy are in detention for counterfeiting money using the art room's printing press. When Ed and Eddy are released from detention, they along with Edd start walking to the cul-de-sac. Eddy complains that he hates school and wants to know when summer vacation will start. Edd replies that summer vacation won't start for another three months, causing Eddy to groan. Ed suggests they go to his house and they do so. When they arrive at Ed's house, they go to his bedroom. Ed and Eddy watch TV while Edd works on homework. Edd tells Eddy that when he agreed to their home study group, he thought all three Eds would do their fair share. Eddy reminds Edd that if he or Ed did any work, his grade average would go down the tubes, which Edd unhappily accepts. Eddy asks Ed if there's anything good on TV and then, Ed finds a commercial about Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Eddy thinks Foster's is lame but Ed doesn't. They argue about it until Edd interrupts them and complains that he's trying to concentrate on homework. Ed and Eddy watch the commercial. When it ends, Eddy starts thinking about all the freedom the imaginary friends at Foster's have and it gives him an idea, which excites Ed and annoys Edd. Eddy thinks that if the Eds were imaginary, they could live at Foster's and do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. They'd be living the easy life because they wouldn't have to go to school, do homework, etc. Ed likes this idea and comments that he has always wanted to visit Foster's. Edd points out that the Eds aren't imaginary and Eddy argues that the people at Foster's don't know that. He suggests pretending to be imaginary so the Eds can move into Foster's. Edd is against the idea because it involves lying but is forced to go along with it when Eddy uses the secret of what's under his hat as blackmail. Ed is excited about visiting Foster's and says it'll be fun. Edd asks when they plan on going to Foster's and Eddy replies that they'll go first thing in the morning. Edd reminds Eddy that they have school in the morning and tells him they should wait until after school to go to Foster's but Eddy doesn't want to wait that long. That night, the Eds visit the Foster's website, find the house address and a map to the home. They also find out that Foster's is only 30 minutes away from Peach Creek. The next morning, which is Friday, the Eds leave Peach Creek and walk to Foster's. Edd disapproves of the fact that they're skipping school because it's against the law and it'll ruin his perfect attendance record but Eddy tells him to get over it and that once they get to Foster's, they won't have to go to school anymore. When the Eds arrive at Foster's, they walk through the gate entrance and up to the front porch and Ed comments on how big the house is. Eddy knocks on the front door but no one answers it, which makes him grow impatient. Ed thinks that maybe, no one's home and Edd comments that it might take a while for someone to answer the door since the house is so big. Mr. Herriman finally answers the door and greets the Eds. Ed thinks Herriman is the Easter Bunny and hugs him, which annoys Herriman especially because Ed stinks. Edd instructs Ed to let Herriman go and Eddy reminds him that it's not Easter yet. Ed lets Herriman go and Edd and Eddy wonder why Ed hasn't sneezed yet since he's allergic to rabbits. They assume Ed is immune to Herriman because he's an imaginary rabbit. Herriman complains about Ed hugging him and Edd explains to him that Ed loves animals. Herriman tells Ed not to hug him again and instructs the Eds to explain why they're at Foster's. The Eds tell Herriman that their creator gave them up and now, they're looking for a new home. Herriman refuses to let the Eds in at first because they're just kids but when Eddy tells him they're imaginary kids, he believes him and instructs the Eds to follow him into his office so they can fill out their paperwork. After the paperwork is done and introductions are made, Herriman welcomes the Eds into Foster's and offers them a tour of the home. The Eds agree to the tour and then, Herriman calls Frankie into his office. When Eddy sees Frankie, he immediately falls in love with her. Herriman instructs Frankie to give the Eds a tour of Foster's. She thinks they're just human kids at first but Herriman tells her they're imaginary kids. The Eds and Frankie leave Herriman's office and introduce themselves. Eddy asks Frankie if she's single and it makes her feel awkward. She dismisses it and starts the tour. During the tour, the Eds are fascinated by the size of the house and all the imaginary friends they see. After the tour, Frankie shows the Eds their new bedroom. Edd thanks Frankie for the tour and then, she leaves the room. Eddy goes outside the room and watches her walk down the hallway. He thinks Frankie is even hotter than Nazz. Eddy reenters the room and says he can't believe Frankie and Mr. Herriman fell for their scam. Edd feels guilty about it and says it's wrong to take advantage of them. Eddy assures him that what they don't know won't hurt them. Edd asks what they should do now and Ed suggests meeting some of the imaginary friends. Edd and Eddy agree to that and the three of them start looking for some imaginary friends to hang out with. 'Chapter 2' The Eds are wandering around the backyard, where various imaginary friends are playing. Edd thinks Foster's is marvelous, Ed thinks it's cool and Eddy thinks it's weird. The first imaginary friend they meet (second if you count Mr. Herriman) is Bloo. At first, Bloo thinks the Eds are looking for an imaginary friend but Eddy tells him they actually are imaginary friends. The Eds and Bloo introduce themselves and then, he introduces them to Wilt, Eduardo & Coco. The three of them think the Eds are just human kids at first but Bloo tells them they're imaginary kids. Eddy befriends Bloo, Edd befriends Wilt and Ed befriends Eduardo. Ed likes Coco because she looks like a chicken, Eddy dislikes her because she looks like a bird and Edd finds it hard to communicate with her because she can only say the word, "coco". The Eds, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo & Coco play a game of Whizbee together but the game ends when Ed accidentally throws the Whizbee so hard that it lands in the yard of Old Man Rivers, who scolds the gang for messing up his freshly cut lawn and confiscates their Whizbee. After the Whizbee game, Frankie drops the Eds, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo & Coco off at the Game Hive Arcade. Eduardo plays the Whack-A-Bee game, Wilt plays an electronic basketball game, Ed plays Super Mega Blasteroids 9, Edd plays miniature golf and Eddy and Bloo play skeeball. Edd notices Eddy and Bloo are throwing the skeeballs instead of rolling them. Eddy decides that technique isn't working and tries something else. He climbs onto the machine and drops the skeeballs into the highest-scoring hole. Edd disapproves of cheating and warns Eddy that they could get kicked out of the arcade if they get caught. Eddy replies that even if they do, they still have an arcade back at Foster's. Bloo helps Eddy cheat while Edd decides he would rather play fair. When the gang is done playing games, they have pizza for lunch. During lunch, Eddy sees a truant officer walk into the arcade. This makes him panic because he knows that if the truant officer finds the Eds, he'll wreck their scam and send them back to Peach Creek. Eddy suggests to Ed and Edd that they go get more soda, which is really just an excuse for them to leave their table without Bloo and the others getting suspicious. The Eds rush over to the playground and into the ball pit. Eddy informs Ed and Edd about the truant officer and when they see him, they panic too. Edd realizes that the truant officer is looking for the Eds because they're skipping school and Ed points out what'll happen if they get caught. The Eds hide under the balls so the truant officer won't find them. 'Chapter 3' 'Chapter 4' 'Chapter 5' 'Chapter 6' 'Chapter 7' Trivia *The commercial Ed and Eddy watch in Chapter 1 is the same commercial Bloo watched in the Foster's pilot episode, House of Bloo's. External Link *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7149318/1/Foster-s-Home-For-Imaginary-Eds Foster's Home For Imaginary Eds on Fanfiction.net] Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Complete fanfiction Category:Crossovers